


He Is Starlight

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Patroclus, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: “You’ll be beautiful, outlined in starlight.”He shifts his extended finger to another cluster of stars. “And you’ll be there, just beside me.”





	He Is Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> very very short drabble that wasn’t meant to be Achilles & Patroclus, but ended up sounding like them anyway.
> 
> plus, it’s been a minute, so i figured i should post something new.

You remember the the brush of overgrown grass on your bare legs. You remember the cool breeze—goosebumps rising across your skin like a mountain range. You remember his fingers between yours and his lips by your ears. 

He grins at you, bright and wide, and points up at the night sky. 

“Someday, I’ll be up there, hung in the sky with gods.” 

He looks fascinated, staring at the vastness. His eyes sparkle and you smile softly. “You’ll be beautiful, outlined in starlight.” 

He shifts his extended finger to another cluster of stars. “And you’ll be there, just beside me.” 

You chuckle, a hollow sound as it’s carried away by the wind. “You think the gods would allow me up there? I’ve done nothing to deserve a place among them.” 

He turns to face you now, gaze suddenly hardened. “They would have to. I would not be myself without you. You must be with me forever—even then.” 

Your heart stills in your chest. Your lips open to pour out words, but no sound escapes you. You trace the edge of his face, highlighted by dark blue. He is so infinitely beautiful. 

He is already starlight, and you thank every deity there ever was that you get to hold his warmth in your arms like this.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aestheticcleric


End file.
